


Greediness/Survival

by AlwenaRin



Series: One Piece - Histoires courtes [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Argent - Freeform, BAMF Nami, Français | French, Nakamaship, Nami centric
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwenaRin/pseuds/AlwenaRin
Summary: Nami aimait l'argent.





	Greediness/Survival

Nami aimait l'argent. Jusque là, rien de surprenant. Elle amassait l'or comme un dragon accumule des richesses (une fois Zoro avait osé la comparaison et s'était retrouvé avec une dette encore plus grande pour récompenser son trait d'esprit).  
Elle avait plus d'une fois entendu les hommes riches qu'elle dépouillait dans les casinos maugréer contre la vénalité des femmes après avoir perdu leurs belis (et leur égo) au profit de Nami.  
Et elle en riait, parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'était pas pauvre. Pour la première fois, cet argent était à elle. Elle n'aurait pas à le reverser à l'homme, au monstre qui avait tué sa mère. Cet argent était à elle, et elle le dépensait comme elle le voulait.

L'argent n'a pas d'odeur, mais pour Nami, il sent la liberté. 


End file.
